Greene Oktober
Gabriel II or "Gabe", alias Greene Oktober, son of Gabriel is as member of the Dark Alliance and also a Fallen Earth Angel. He was engaged to Nahali and is also the fighting partner of Caine Robinson. Greene has a sort of makeshift family comprised of himself, Kirit Vail, and Dimitri Theodore Rockwell. He is the second in command of the Dark Alliance and is also the direct commander of Dilan Sinclaire. Appearance Greene has waist-length platinum blonde hair that is cut short on the right side. His eyes are green, and he appears rather androgenous. Greene has five piercings: two in each upper cartilageof his ears, and one gauge on his left ear, through which he runs three links of chain. Given the choice, Greene seems to prefer to dress in effeminate or non gender-specific clothing. He has two scars where his wings used to be, as well as a brand in the shape of a Nega on his spine. He also has a Nega on the left side of his forehead, which is covered by his bangs. His right wrist sports a tattoo of the resonators of a violin, and his right foot has a tattoo reading "Fall From Sky". After his attack on Elisa Bennett, Nahali cuts Greene's hair to about the nape of his neck. In OVA﻿, Greene sports a sort of a stylish mullet. During The Rest, Greene's hair changes in style several times, at one point even resembling a mohawk. During Alternate Greene grows his hair out again so that it is even on both sides. When in his release form, Greene's features elongate and his pupils resemble cresent moons. Due to the demonic constraints caused by the nega brand on his back, his body seems to reject his angelic form, causing him pain while in this state. The nega causes thorns (as well as two thin, long horns) to sprout from his head and his skin to resemble firey ash. He remarks that he is rather put off by his own appearance while in this form. Personality Greene is notorious for his personality. He manages to keep calm in nearly every situation, and responds simply with flippant comments given in a musical tone. Greene is condescending, cruel, murderous, and brutally honest. Although he can foster feelings for those close to him, such as Kirit Vail or Dimitri, he often comes across as unfeeling and untouchable. Greene rarely admits his real thoughts and likes to keep secrets. The only one to reliably get Greene to yell is Caine Robinson, although this may have to do more with Caine's volume level than with Greene's temper. Relationships 'Caine Robinson' See Greene and Caine Relationships. 'Nahali' Greene exists as Nahali's fiance. Despite the cruelty shown by both parties, Greene presumably loves Nahali, and she him. However, this does not mean that the two do not frequently abuse each other, only to make passionate love not long after. At the end of the War, Greene helps to kill Nahali, telling her that he will "see her in Hell." It is possible that his relationship with her was solely for the purpose of getting Nahali's Unique Power for his own. 'Kirit Vail' Kirit Vail and Greene have a complicated and extended relationship. Although it begins as a sibling-like interaction, Greene and Kirit both find themselves somewhat in love with each other. However, due to Greene's view of Kirit, he refuses to make any move on her. The only time the two are together is when they are drunk. Although Kirit is dating Dilan Sinclaire at this point, she and Greene make love, a situation neither of them fully remembers later on. 'Dimitri Theodore Rockwell' Dimitri takes to calling Greene "Big Brother Greene" almost as soon as he meets him. Oddly enough, Greene seems to return feelings for the innocent Demon, despite his unwillingness to say anything about it. Greene remains incredibly protective of Dimitri throughout the series. 'Dilan Sinclaire' Dilan acts directly under Greene's orders and answers only to him. Because of Greene's unstable mental state, Dilan is rather terrified of his superior and will do anything in his power not to anger him. 'Malachi ' Greene and Malachi compete often for a place in Nahali's bed. Because of this and Malachi's tendancy to do just about everything that could possibly annoy him, Greene doesn't have the best of relationships with Malachi. At one point Greene goes so far as to carve Noah's scar into Malachi's face. Plot Overview Greene first makes his appearance in the series as a kind man who shares encounters with Noah Winters. When approached by Trista and Jay, Greene consents to becoming a part of the Light Alliance. He acts as a double agent for the Dark Alliance while serving under Trista until his orders require him to make a pass at Noah’s life. Jay and Trista deflect the attack, and Greene, with his cover blown, is forced to return to his position at the Dark Alliance, where he serves as second-in-command. Here he becomes acquainted with several new members of the Alliance, most notably Dimitri Theodore Rockwell, with whom he has a sort of brotherly bond, Dilan Sinclaire, who he takes under his charge, and Kirit Vail, who becomes a close friend and almost sister to Greene. When Nahali creates Malachi, she sends Greene to fetch him. The two instantly detest each other. Malachi’s attraction to Kirit, and her apparent apathy towards bedmates further heightens Greene’s hatred of the boy. Greene’s plans are offset a bit with the arrival of his childhood acquaintance, Caine Robinson. It is soon revealed that Greene, although Caine’s Fighting Partner, is also his largest enemy, being the reason that Caine Fell. The two foster a deep hatred for each other, spurred by this past dispute and also by Greene’s refusal to approve of the person Caine has become. Greene aids Acelynn in her attempt to learn English, and the two spend so much time together that Nahali begins to get rather jealous. When Nahali attacks Acelynn, Greene separates the two, furthering Nahali’s suspicions. At this point, Greene becomes involved in the plan to kidnap Elisa Bennett. With Kirit at his side, Greene tortures their prisoner. When Caine arrives to save Ellie, Greene responds to Nahali’s summons and leaves before a fight can take place. Once back, Nahali ridicules and abuses Greene for his insubordination, going so far as to rip him apart and cut his hair, leaving his remains for Malachi’s enjoyment. (The secondary motivation for Nahali’s punishment stems from suspicions involving Greene and Acelynn's relationship.) Once regenerated, Greene regains at least part of his dignity by carving Noah’s cross-shaped-scar into Malachi’s face. Before he can join the Final Battle, Greene is attacked by Caine, in an attempt to settle their dispute once and for all. In the fight that follows, both Greene and Caine break their seals, allowing them to fight with full force. However, it soon becomes apparent that despite his best efforts, Caine cannot kill Greene. The Nega on Greene’s back signifies his soul being sold to the Devil. Because of this, only an Angel can kill Greene, and since Caine has Fallen, he is no longer an Angel. This, however, does not stop Caine from trying his best to end his former partner’s life. As soon as Caine leaves, Greene enters the Final Battle, just in time to help in Nahali’s murder. He effectively stabs her in the back, both literally and figuratively. As she dies, he assures her that he really does love her, despite his actions. At the end of the series, Greene can be seen aiding Kirit in raising her child, Chance Robinson. Greene takes on the roll of father-figure when Chance’s father Caine abandons Kirit. Powers and Abilities As an Earth Angel, Greene's Given Powers allow him to manipulate elements of the earth, including but not limited to, rocks, plants, soil, tectonic plates, and other such things. His Unique Powers, however, allow him to see constantly in 360 degrees, leaving him with no blind spot. He can also cut any object with a mental attack that he occassionally calls "Final Judgement" or "The Guillotine". Although this does not require any physical movement, being the dramatic man he is, Greene often accompanies such attacks with exaggerated and graceful gestures. Because his wings were sealed away, he has been unable to manifest them since his fall. Despite that, he has spent many, many years working to regrow them on his own. Before the final battle, he demonstrates to Nahali how he is now capable of sprouting them out of his back, albeit with great pain and heavy blood loss. This phenomina is likely due to Greene's mastering the benifits that the Nega brand on his back grants him. The Nega brand also enhances Greene's abilities in his release form but at the cost of some of his angelic abilities. The Nega brand likely has many more powers than are ever discussed by Greene within the span of the series. During the Second Wave, the Nega causes Greene to become very ill as it is constantly and vigorously bleeding like a fresh wound, pulling him back to hell. In desperation for his life he turns to Gabriel's knowledge of Old Soul Magic for guidance and protection. Mental State Greene's mental state is often debated. Although he appears sane, it is later revealed that Greene is somewhat of a socially inept sociopath. His dealings with Caine (see Greene and Caine Relationships) in their early years serve to further this point, as does his genocide of the Sensitive race. Greene manages to keep himself composed at most times, but when his insanity does show, it's a rather disturbing spectacle.